The prime evil
by Faithcv
Summary: Buffy meets her new ally but she doesn't know it yet. If you dislike the idea of a f/f relationship, please don't read this. If you want to see my fanart about this story, just e-mail me.
1. Default Chapter

It was a dark room.   
There were many people around her, surrounding her; they all wore capes,  
suddenly a strong and hard voice echoed in the room:   
"Find her! Follow her! Look after her!"  
"Yes, sir. Consider it done," she answered with a sparkle in her eyes.  
The next moment she was gone, just vanished.   
  
  
In Sunnydale  
It was a day like any other.   
The Scooby gang spent all day searching for the way to vanquish a demon.  
Nothing out of the normal "Scooby gang way of life".  
At night Buffy went to patrol, looking for problems where they are, as usual.  
She went to the cemetery just in time to see a vampire getting out of the tomb.  
She ran after him and the fight began.  
She punched and kicked him but he just did not fall, "It's a strong one," she thought.  
Then he grabbed a peace of wood to hit Buffy  
but she dodged got the wood from his hands… he is gone.  
Turned into dust.   
Buffy was so distracted after the slay thing that she didn't notice a pair of shinning eyes  
in the woods, looking at her, watching her, analyzing every movement she does.   
  
  
The other day, she reported the slay to Giles and he took note of everything  
"Did you write all the details?" she asked him   
"Sure, Buffy, I did. I know you are concerned about the next Slayers and   
want complete report at the books," answered Giles.  
When they were about to finish Willow, Xander, Anya and Tara entered the room.  
"You wanted us to come. We're here," said Xander with a bothered voice.  
"What's wrong, Xander?" asked Buffy "We were about to have sex when you called"  
said Anya "thank you for telling everybody about our sex life"   
"You are welcome". Xander slapped his forehead with his hands just not believing  
what he just heard "oh, of course it's Anya … very typical of her attitude,"  
thought Xander. "I'd better proceed with what I called you here for" said Giles  
"Yes, proceed" said Willow really excited with the reunion.  
"There's something big coming. I don't know yet what it is but I feel darkness coming,"   
"And the council called him telling him that something bad was going on" completed Buffy   
"Thank you, Buffy" said Giles in disagreement. "So, why did you call us here?  
What are we supposed to do?" said Anya who continues,  
"If there's nothing else you want with us, me and Xander can go home keep doing it from   
where we stopped" "Anya!!!" said Xander with an angry voice. "Ok, I will be quiet,"   
completed Anya with an annoyed look in her eyes. "I can look for a spell to see what's   
coming," said Willow "No!" said Giles with a firm voice, "It may be dangerous, and it's   
possible that you will get hurt. I can't let you do that" "Let's wait for some news from the   
council," colluded Buffy. "So… why are we here?" asked Tara "we need to decide this   
night's patrol," answered Giles and completed "I want someone with Buffy to" "Me and   
Tara will go" said Willow "It's been some time since the last time I went to patrol… it will   
be fun" she was so enthusiastic that no one could say no. "Ok, Will, see you tonight"  
  
  
  
Buffy's house … at night  
The bell rang, Buffy rushed to the door, opened and ran taking Willow and Tara by the arm,   
"Come on… let's go" "why are you in such a hurry?" asked Willow. "Slow down … we   
can't go along with you running like that," said Tara already out of breath. "Ok, I'll slow   
down a little" "Thank you very much," said Willow. "Let's go kick some vampire' butts,"   
"hummmm…Ok," said Tara with a concerned look on her face. Arriving at the cemetery   
they started the patrol watching over the tombs waiting for something to awake and start   
action. They didn't have to wait much long. Soon enough two vampires appeared from their   
back jumping over them. "Hey, that's not very honorable," said Buffy "well, we're   
vampires, we don't need that," "Ok boys, what are you waiting for? Come and get me,"   
They started fighting while Willow and Tara got to their feet. Willow looked at Tara and   
asked: "The telekinesis spell?" "Ok" they joined hands and one of the vampires flied away.   
When they were about to do the same with the other they just felt strong hands around their   
heads, the next moment they were on the floor. Just about that moment Buffy killed the   
other vampire, looked back to see her friends on the floor. She starts the fight kicking his   
face, he was carrying a sword and with a good swing of it, he cuts her arm. "Ok Mr.   
Vampire, now I'm pissed" said Buffy. She started a massive attack over him who looses the   
sword. And the next moment he is facing the floor. But he looks like a lucky vampire; he   
lands next to a spade. When Buffy is close enough he turns and hits her on the head. Now   
it's Buffy who is facing the floor completely stunned. She recovers just in time to look back   
and see the vampire turning into dust. She looks around and sees her friends still on the   
floor and… no one else. She runs to her friends and wakes them up. They asked her what   
went on but she just didn't know how to explain that. "Well you guys, the only thing I   
know is that it wasn't me" "How are we going to explain that to Giles?" "I don't know how   
to explain that to myself," "Can we just go home?" inquired Tara "sure, let's go. I'll walk   
you home,"   
  
  
The next morning at Giles house  
"What do you mean with "I don't know what happened?"" "I just don't know, one moment   
I'm facing the floor with the vampire standing there with a sword … ready to kill me, the   
next moment he was dead," "We haven't seen anything Giles, we're sorry, but we were   
knocked out" said Willow "I think this thing that is coming is worse than we expected,"   
completed Giles. "Real dark times are coming" said Buffy a little downcast.   
  
  
To be continued…  



	2. Mysterious vigilant

Buffy was completely confused. She was just sitting by her bedroom's window, looking  
outside. In her bed, Willow was lying down, just trying to help her friend. Useless. Buffy  
just couldn't understand. She was freaking out. Suddenly, she started crying, Willow  
rushed to grab her, hold her tight, "What's wrong, Buffy?" "I don't know… I feel so   
vulnerable…so…" "Buffy, you're the chosen one, if there's something you're not is  
vulnerable" said Willow quickly to comfort her friend. "I feel alone," said Buffy in a sad  
tune. "So alone…" "You're not alone… you have us, your friends," "Not that, Will," "I  
know… I…was just trying to cheer you up" "Thank you my friend" "Do you want me to  
spend the night over? I can call Tara and say I'll be here," "I don't wanna cause any  
trouble" "You are no trouble, you're my best friend," completed Willow. "Ok, call Tara. I  
can use a friend right now," Buffy smiled at her friend who smiled back "You'll be ok  
soon, you'll see," "I know that, Will" "Ok, time to call Tara". Willow grabbed the phone   
and called Tara, explaining the situation, "You don't need to explain, Will, I know she needs   
you," said Tara, "I love you" "I love you too, goodnight" "Goodnight". There would be no   
patrol for Buffy today. She was not comfortable with the situation of the former night. So,   
she went to bed.  
  
  
Next day at the magic shop  
"So, how are you today, Buffy?" asked Giles, "Much better, thanks" Buffy smiled back at  
him, which he considered a good sign. "I will go patrol today, on my own," said Buffy.  
"Buffy, don't you think a little dangerous?" "No, I just have to do it, don't matter if it's  
dangerous… I'll do it," completed Buffy. Just as she said that, Xander entered the house,  
"So, are you ok now, Buffy?" "Yes, Xander, I really am. Willow spent the night over. That  
really helped me," as she said that Xander got a nasty look in his eyes, "She did? She slept  
in your place?" "Ooooohhhh!!!!! No, no way. That's not it, Xander," said Buffy, now   
laughing at what she just heard. "Ok, no need to be like that, I was just kidding," replied   
Xander. "I gotta go, bye," said Buffy. She grabbed her coat and left the room.   
  
  
In the morning at Tara's room  
Willow entered without making any noise. Sneaked to the bed and kissed her girlfriend  
good morning. Tara opened her eyes, rubbed them and yawned.   
She saw Willow with a tray and her breakfast on it. "What's it for?" she asked.  
"For being you, the person I love"  
she leaned over Tara and softly kissed her on the lips. "Come, sit here with me," said Tara.  
She did and Tara snuggled her head on Willows shoulders. "Let's eat"  
  
  
Buffy spent all day trying to keep away from her mind what happened the other night.  
"I almost got killed," she thought as she collided with a guy in the street.   
"Heeeeeeeeeey, look where you are going" she yelled at him.   
"Sorry, I didn't mean to do it," said the guy trying to apologize for what just happened.   
Buffy turned and walked away. Leaving the guy speaking to himself.   
"That wasn't polite," she thought. "Ok, maybe I should go there and apologize myself.  
Hummmmmm… noooooo,"  
  
  
At patrol  
Buffy is running, she's been running for a few minutes, her breath is fastened her heart is  
beating strong and fast, adrenalin is running free in her veins. She jumps over a tomb and  
catches what she's been persecuting. A fight begins, and she is in a large advantage. This is  
a weak one… and all-alone "he's not even a match. Too easy," she thought as she thrust in  
a stake in his heart. Next moment, she is free to Bronzing. For the second time she did not   
notice eyes, looking at her, watching her.   
  
  
At the Bronze  
Buffy gets to Bonze, all her friends are already there. There was a band playing, they  
started dancing…they danced three songs in a role. Then another band would begin to  
perform so they decided to take a break to get some air. A few minutes later, the band got  
on stage, and the vocalist started singing. It was a tall, red head girl, with long straight hair.  
"She's beautiful," said Willow with Tara giving her an angry look. "What?!? I just said  
she's beautiful. Nothing else. I swear. I love you," said Willow nervously. "It's Ok, Will,  
you don't need to be nervous," responded Tara to Willow's attitude. "Ok…Let's dance,  
come on you guys," said Xander to get everybody's attention anything else but discord. In  
the middle of the show, the band started to play love songs. Xander started dancing with  
Anya, Willow got Tara. Buffy was alone. Willow and Tara stopped dancing and went to  
talk with her. "No need, Will, I'm fine, go enjoy yourself," shouted Buffy trying to make  
them understand what she was saying despite all the high music. As she was saying that to  
Willow, she noticed that the singer was looking at them, "Hey, look, she's looking at us,"  
"do I look good?" asked Tara as she managed to put her hair straight. "Tara!" said Willow.  
"You see… you don't like it either…why do you always do that to me?" "It's   
unintentional," answered Willow. They started arguing and didn't notice that she was  
heading their way. "Hi, my name is Kirsten. I couldn't stop myself. I really wanted to  
know you. Nice to meet you," said Kirsten while kissing the three girls hands. "Oh, so  
sweet, a real gentle… man…no…girl," thought Willow. "Hi, I'm Buffy," "I'm Willow,"  
"And I'm Tara… Willow's girlfriend" "Oh, I see. Well girls, gotta go. See you around,  
bye," she said as she walked away. "What was that?" asked Willow in an angry tune. "I  
saw the way she looked at you," reported Tara, "Ooooooohhhhh, she's jealous, soooo   
sweet," thought Willow," "I love you, and only you, Tara, you don't have to worry, I'll  
always be loyal to you," "love you too," Tara almost didn't finish her statement, Willow  
hold the back of her head and kissed her. "You know what? There's something wrong with  
that girl…don't know what but I have a feeling that we'll find out really soon,"  
  
  
At a hotel's room  
"You what?!?!?!?!? Are you out of your mind??? You introduced yourself to the slayer??????   
What's wrong with you??? If the boss finds out, you're dead!" said a strange   
voice at the phone. "I know that but, something inside me made me do that, I don't know…   
I don't get what happened to me, please keep silent about this, I'll fix it up." She hung out   
the phone and went to bed. "Tomorrow will be a long day,"  
  
To be continued…   



	3. The horadrin Book

The very next day  
Buffy has all her confidence back and is ready for her duties again. She is at Giles's  
house telling him about the other night patrol. "Everything went extremely well," she  
exclaimed. "Good, Buffy, that's nice to hear," said Giles.  
  
  
Later at Kirsten's place  
She's been walking in circles for hours. Her head is tormented by the news she just  
heard from her informer. "He's already here. I can't believe… I didn't have time to  
warn the slayer. Oh God, have mercy on us." She is thinking aloud. In her face is  
stamped all the apprehension that's she's been through. But she's tough… she'll figure  
it out. "I gotta tell Buffy!" She runs and slams the door behind her.  
  
  
Buffy, Willow, Tara and Dawn are at the Magic shop talking. "I … I don't know. I may  
be wrong but there's something evil in here," said Willow and before she continues  
she's interrupted by Buffy "Will, it's the Hell mouth in here …there's always  
something evil in here," "No, Buffy, something primitive, ancient… I think," "Oh, no,  
not the first slayer again…" completed Xander who was at the register machine. "No,  
Xander, not that… something bigger," suddenly Kirsten rushed in breathless. She's  
been running since she left her apartment. "How can I help you?" asks Anya. "You  
can't… she is the only one who can…" said Kirsten pointing at Buffy. "Me?!?" "Yes,  
you are the only one who can help us all, Slayer," "Oh, wait… how do you know that,"  
asks Buffy "I've been watching you for a while…they told me to… they said you  
would help me save the world from the prime evil," "Who are you?" asked Willow.  
"I'm the only descendent of the one who defeated the three brothers… Terror, Hatred  
and Destruction," In this exact moment Giles entered the room. "You mean Diablo,  
Mephisto and Baal?" "Yes, that's what I mean," "But I thought they've been  
vanquished a long time ago," "Diablo and Mephisto were, their brother Baal… he's  
alive…he's here," "In Sunnydale?" asked Buffy, Kirsten nodded with her head in  
agreement. "Dawn, I think it's time for you to go home," said Buffy "But Buffy … I  
want to stay," "You can't," "I can take her home," said Tara. "No, we'll need you and  
Willow," "Xander, can you take her home?" "Sure," after he said that, he left taking  
Dawn and Anya with him. "And what is Baal doing here?" asked Buffy. "He wants to  
bring his brothers back to life," But how can he do that?" asked Giles "He want the  
Soulstones of his brothers," "But I read that they were destroyed," "They've been  
destroyed and buried but some archeologists found them and reconstructed them. Baal  
sensed it and woke up from his long sleep," "Can we recover the Soulstones before  
Baal?" asked Buffy. "Probably, they're at the Sunnydale museum," "Oh, I see… that's  
soooo good… bring hell to hell mouth," "Buffy, it's not time to jokes," said Giles  
"Who told you I'm joking?" "Ok, let's focus on getting the Soulstones before it's too  
late," "I agree with Giles," said Kirsten. "May I ask you one thing?" asked Buffy  
"Sure," "Why were you watching me?" "As I said before, my mentors think you are the  
only one who can help me save the world," "Are you a slayer?" asked Giles "No, I'm  
not a slayer, I'm an Amazon…descendent of the one who killed Diablo… if you come  
with me to my place, I can show you the Horadrin book," "The lost Horadrin Book?"  
asked Giles enthusiastically "It's never been lost, Giles. It's been in the possession of   
my family since Deckard Cain died centuries ago, and I am the only one able to read it,"  
said Kirsten "I have another question… did you save me the other night?" asked Buffy  
"Yes, I did… I couldn't let you die or … be hurt, we need you in shape and…after   
watching you for some time, I really cared about you,"   
"I didn't have the opportunity to say one thing to you… thanks…thank you for saving me,"  
"My pleasure, Buffy,"   
Kirsten responded. "Come on, let's go to my place," as she was turning to the door,  
Buffy hugged her. There was a moment of silence in the room, broken with Willow  
asking, "What are me and Tara supposed to do?" "You will open the gate that will take  
me and Buffy to hell," responded Kirsten. When she said that, Willow got a worried   
look in her face. Silently they walked out the magic shop closing the door for the day.  
  
  
That same moment at the museum  
A strange figure entered a room that contained the brand new exposition of ancient  
artifacts. He walked around for a while. And, finally found what he's been looking for,  
"At last, we will walk on earth again my brothers," said Baal. His eyes sparkled and the  
glass that was shielding the precious Soulstones was smashed. The museum guards got  
there shouting at him no knowing what they were dealing with. "Halt, put your hands  
where I can see them," Baal had a flash in his eyes, he already had what he wanted, a  
huge hole opened by his feet and dragged him to hell, "Baal, lord of destruction will  
never be stopped by stupid mortals. Terror, Destruction an Hatred will walk free  
again," as he said this words the entrance to hell closed leaving behind people with fear  
in their hearts.  
  
  
At Kirsten's place  
"So, where's the book?" asked Giles. "It's hidden. I don't want it unsafe. It's been in the  
family for generations. In my heart I really hoped I would never, ever need to use the  
knowledge that it contains, but, unfortunately, I fear time has come for me to read it for  
you,"   
Kirsten started reading the book, showing the sketches of the horrors that lived the time  
Diablo walked with the humans. It showed the story of Tristan and how it was  
destroyed, the story of glorious Kurast and its priests that succumbed to evil, the story  
of the dark wonderer. The journey to heaven and the passage to hell were told as well.  
Suddenly the telephone rang. Kirsten answered it. She had a shocked look in her face.  
She was pale, terrified. When she hung out the phone, she barely could talk. "Evil is  
coming. Baal got the Soulstones. We must go," she whispered still in shock. "Willow,  
Tara, here it is, the spell to create a passage to hell. You must open it and as soon as me  
and Buffy are inside, close it," "But then …how are you coming back?" "When we  
defeat the three brothers, Tyrael will open our passage back," Kirsten now had a serene  
look in her eyes, as she said that, everybody felt a calm feeling inflowing their hearts.  
"We need to go to a secret place, we'll need Xander and Anya to complete the  
pentagram," after calling Xander and Anya, they went to the Magic Shop. They entered  
the shop. Giles draw a pentagram in the floor. Each one of them sat in a point of it.  
Willow and Tara stated saying the spell. When they finished, a huge red portal opened  
right in front of their eyes. As it opened a smell of sulfur pierced the room. It was hell  
indeed. They could sense pure evil coming from inside. Buffy was pale, although she's  
the chosen one and she's been fighting monstrosities she's never been to hell. Kirsten  
raised her hand and grabbed Buffy's "Are you ready?" she asked, "Yes, I am,"  
answered Buffy "Let's go," as Kirsten said that both of them entered the portal witch   
closed behind them. There was no way back.   
  



End file.
